choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rattle
Watch out, there is a big surprise in the appetizer basket! The chefs are shaking in their boots when they discover rattlesnake meat must be included in their first course. After finding another very unexpected ingredient in the Entrée Basket, and making a major mistake, one of the competitors makes an emotional plea at the Chopping Block. And when two finalists face off for the $10,000 prize, they attempt to make red-hot desserts out of red jalapeños. Contestants *Mackenzie Hilton, Executive Chef, Mercato Restaurant, Philadelphia, PA *Eric Paraskevas, Executive Chef, Terra Restaurant, Philadelphia, PA *Siggy Sollitto, Executive Chef/Owner, Siggy's Good Food, Brooklyn Heights, NY *Chris Coombs, Executive Chef, Dbar, Boston, MA Judges *Chris Santos *Alex Guarnaschelli *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Asian Pears, Croissants, Haricot Verts, Rattlesnake Meat Mackenzie did Bean & Asian Pear Salad w/ Balsamic Rattlesnake & Croutons. '''The combination with the Asian pear makes sense, and the croissant crouton was a good usage. The rattlesnake is overcooked. Eric made '''Rattlesnake Sandwich w/ Pear & Bean Salsa and Rattlesnake Aioli. The salsa is nice, the croissant is very crunchy, and the aioli is good. The dish lacks finesse, and a sandwich is too big for an appetizer. Chris got a bone in his first bite. Siggy prepared Sicilian Rattlesnake Salad w/ Parmesan Crostini. Siggy only managed to make one plate. The judges find her dish to be the absolute best of the round, with beautiful presentation and the deepest development of flavor out of anyone. Chris prepared Pan-Seared Rattlesnake w/ Haricot Vert Glasage and Apple Pear Salad. The presentation has a nice rhythm to it, and the dish has good textures and flavors. The haricot verts are not a glasage, and the rattlesnake is overcooked. The judges have the one of the most difficult decisions that they've ever faced because it comes down to making that decision with their hearts or their heads. Ultimately, they decide to chop Chef Siggy for only plating one dish. Entrée Ingredients: Tapioca Pearls, Carrots, Fruit Leather, Rabbit Eric presented Rabbit Two Ways with Livered Tapioca & Glazed Carrots. Eric has the most improvement of the three chefs from appetizer to entrée. The judges admire his usage of all the parts of the rabbit, and the carrots are perfect. Geoffrey's rabbit is raw, while Chris's and Alex's are overcooked. Chris prepared Rabbit Trio with Carrot Tapioca Risotto. All of the rabbit is cooked nicely. The risotto is head and shoulders above the other tapioca preparations, although it is a bit odd. Alex is the only judge to get all three preparations of rabbit on her plate due to the time contraints. With all the classic technique used, Chris doesn't show his own style. Mackenzie prepared Chianti Roasted Rabbit w/ Charred Carrots and Chianti Fruit Sauce. The carrots are great, and the sauce is a great pairing with the rabbit. Mackenzie takes creativity for her usage of the chianti. The tapioca is undercooked. The judges chop Chef Eric for his technical flaws in his dish. Dessert Ingredients: Yucca, Calimyrna Figs, Hoisin Sauce, Red Jalapeños Chris's dessert is Fig Scone w/ Chocolate Creme & Candied Yucca. The presentation is beautiful, and the chili is spectacular. The candied yucca is the star of the dish, although there needs to be more of it. The bottom of the scone is burnt and bitter. Mackenzie prepared Zeppole with Hoisin Chocolate Sauce & Yucca Fig Cream. The hoisin sauce pairs naturally with the zeppole. The cream is a bit dense, but it is delicious. The dish is a continuation of Mackenzie's style. The judges decide that Chef Chris is incredibly talented, there were too many major technical flaws in his dishes to overlook. Mackenzie is made Chopped Champion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Asian Pears Category:Croissants Category:Haricot Verts Category:Carrots Category:Fruit Leather Category:Rabbit Category:Yucca Category:Figs Category:Red Jalapeños Category:Jalapeños Gallery R+R Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Chris, Siggy, Eric, and Mackenzie Mackenzie's Rattlesnake Bean Salad.png|Mackenzie's Appetizer Eric's Rattlesnake Sandwich.png|Eric's Appetizer Siggy's 1 $10,000 Plate.png|Siggy's Appetizer Chris's Rattlesnake Coil.png|Chris's Appetizer Eric's Rabbit Duo.png|Eric's Entrée Chris's "Trio".png|Chris's Entrée Mackenzie's Chianti Rabbit and Carrots.png|Mackenzie's Entrée Chris's Scone and Caramel.png|Chris's Dessert Mackenzie's Zeppoli's.png|Mackenzie's Dessert Notes *Siggy & Chris returned for redemption. *Mackenzie later returned for the $50,000 Tournament. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Asian Pears Category:Croissants Category:Haricot Verts Category:Carrots Category:Fruit Leather Category:Rabbit Category:Yucca Category:Figs Category:Red Jalapeños Category:Jalapeños Category:Pears